PMD Time & Space
by Redja
Summary: When a human turned eevee meets a shins of cowardly nature an epic adventure unfolds
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

At the beach an Eevee rests unconscious. This begins an epic adventure of time itself.

"Wh-Where am I, getting cold, feeling faint, ugh."

Meanwhile a Shinx tries to steel his courage & join a guild.

The Wigglytuff face was beating down on Lapodo, the Shinx was getting scared.

"Pokemon detected the footprint is Shinx's" a voice beamed from underground

"Wahh" Lapodo yelped & ran out of fear. He was too timid & could't handle it.

He went to the beach to relax, calm his mind.

"What's that. Hey are you okay!" Lapodo said

"Ugh, where am I?" The Eevee said

"Whew, you're okay I'm Lapodo what's an Eevee like you doing here?"

"Eevee? No I'm a human." the "human" said

"Are you pulling a prank you look just like an Eevee to me." Lapodo said

The Eevee looked around in the water he couldn't believe it he WAS an Eevee!

"Well at least tell me your name?" Lapodo said

"Andy, and I swear I was a human I-I just don't remember anything else." the Eevee said

"Well if you insist I guess you're telling the truth, okay well do you remember where you lived, And-" He never finished his question as a Zubat rammed him

"Hey watch it." Zubat said

"Oh now what do we have here, it looks valuable." Koffing said

He grabbed a nice looking rock-like object

"H-Hey, give it back that's my personal treasure." said Lapodo

"Treasure, huh we could sell this for a nice price, hopefully." Zubat said

"Want it back squirt, come and get it." Koffing said as they ran in a nearby cave

"Andy, I know it's hard without memories, but can you help me? That means everything to me." Lapodo asked

"Uh, sure." Andy said

_"What am I getting in to *sigh* damn." _Andy thought.

To be continued... in Chapter 2

A/N This is my first story review and give me advice, okay *winks* well this is Redja see you soon.

P.S. This story has no schedule so updates are whenever so expect updates when I can, goodbye... for now


	2. Chapter 2:Just Beachey

Chapter 2: Just Beachey

B1F

Andy & Lapodo encouter their first enemies, a Kabuto and Shellos they are knocked out easily Andy also got an Oran Berry.

B2F

Andy & Lapodo fought 3 Shellos & 4 Kabuto they both level up to level six.

B3F

They fought a Coarsila and a Shellos.

B4F

Nothing happened here.

Beach Cave Pits

"H-Hey you give my treasure back!" Lapodo said

"Awwww the little chickrn wants his treasure back, how cute." Koffing said

"Well if ya want come get it squirt! Zubat yelled

Zubat attacked with Tackle at Lapodo, slightly injuring him. Blood trickled down his face

Koffing used Smokescreen, almost blinding Andy, leaving him as easy prey.

Lapodo & Andy used Tackle agianst the offenders, giving them an upper hand.

Andy soon knocked out Koffing.

Lapodo did the same to Zubat.

"Ah here it is!" Lapodo said next to Zubat & Koffing's unconscios bodies

"It looks like an old rock." Andy said

"Look closely it has strange patterns on it." Lapodo said

He was right, its patterns were odd.

"This is my Relic Fragment, that's what I'm calling it at least, it has to fit in somewhere or unlock mysteries it just has to!" Lapodo explained

"Why were you in the first place?" Andy asked

"Truth is, I chickened out of becoming a guild member. I was to timid, but I feel strong with you, so can we form a team, Andy?"

"Sure, I'm stranded, with amnesia, and homless, but eh this might be fun anyway"

"Thank you so much Andy!" Lapodo exclaimed

This is were their adventures truly began

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3: Newbees

Chapter 3: Newbees

At the entrance of the guild Lapodo shivered both with anxeity and eagerness.

Andy was not phazed at all.

"Well this is it." Lapodo said He walked to the gate on the floor.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected, the footprint is Shinx's"

"You have a friend get him on the GATE!" a loud voice said

"Pokemon detcted, pokemon detcted, footprint is, uh maybe Eevee.

" MAYBE! Is this what you trained for Diglett, huh?"

"I don't know what I don't know!"

"*sigh* you may ENTER!" The old door rose open with a creaking sound

Inside was nice, pretty decor. It was beautiful.

"Did you just enter, shoo, shoo we've no need for surveys and salesmon,shoo." a Chatot said

"Wait we want to make an exploration team!" Lapodo exclaimed

"Oh, follow me then, you should've just said so." Chatot said

"This is Guildmaster's room. Whatever you do do not be rude he may well…" Chatot said

"Well what?" Lapodo asked

"Nothing, never mind, go in, see you soon." Chatot said

"Hiyah, freindly freinds!" said a pink puffball, proably Wigglytuff, the guildmaster

"We want to form a team, Guildmaster Wigglytuff, sir." Lapodo said

"Okay, what's your team name" said Wigglytuff

"Team name? We don't have one yet, sir." said Andy

"Okay you can think about it for a while" said Wigglytuff

To be continued… in Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4: Team Omodie

Chapter 4: Team Omoide

"Team Omoide sounds nice, yeah why not." Lapodo said

"Team Omoide is now registered for adventures." said Wigglytuff

The duo went to their room, the beds were nice, but that was all it had.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" said a voice that of a monster

Lapodo & Andy groaned in pain and got up

"YOU'RE LATE GET OVER HERE! I'M LOUDRED" it said

"L-Late oh no let's go!" said Lapodo they ran towards the central room

"You missed our mirning ceremony, oh well, guildmaster come here please, share your words of wisdom."

"ZZZZZZ" Wigglytuff was asleep

"Thank you for our words to live by." said the worried bird, had they noticed his sleepy state?

"You two, over here please." said Chatot

"Okay Chatot." said Andy

"I have a mission for you two, here you are." said Chatot

"Hello, dear reader(s),

My child is missing she was last seen in Pecha Mountains, she went there to get Pecha Berries for our dinner, last night and I am worried so please help.

-From,

Maxwell Leaf" Andy read aloud, somone needed dire help, now.

"Pecha Mountain is a very basic dungeon only 5 floors too" said Lapodo "Well, let's go then" he said.

To be continued…in Chapter 5


End file.
